DEEP
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: "Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku ada dua.  Pertama, aku sudah melukai orang yang kucintai. Dan yang kedua…  Aku sudah membunuh…  Dua orang, yang sangat berharga bagiku…"    SasuNaruHina.


"Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku ada dua. Pertama, aku sudah melukai orang yang kucintai. Dan yang kedua…

Aku sudah membunuh…

Dua orang, yang sangat berharga bagiku…"

* * *

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaruHina

Genre : Mistery, Tragedy, Romance umm- ==a sedikit angst…

Rated: M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Warning : Shounen Ai a.k.a BL, Straight dikit dicampur OOC, rada gore, gaje, dan segala hal aneh lainnya.

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, saia ga punya banyak duit buat menyuap Kishi-sensei *digampar*

Fic ini punyaku. ^^

"talk"

'think'

Xxx : Naruto POV

Special for Kiriko Uzumaki a.k.a Johanna, Hyuuga Reka a.k.a Dwi Reka, Hana Hatake a.k.a Tasya, dan Fuzikaze Yuki a.k.a Inez. Arigatou Gozaimasu! XD

Serta semua reader yang berkenan membaca fanfict ini..

* * *

Bau amis ini…Darah?

Berceceran di lantai kantor Tou-san yang entah kenapa menjadi sepi dan lengang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku melangkah perlahan menuju ruangan khusus Tou-san yang berada di lantai 2 gedung ini. Aku masih sangat heran, kenapa ada bercak-bercak darah di setiap tempat di sini? Bau khas itu mengganggu indera pembau-ku. Tanpa sadar aku menutup hidung menggunakan tangan kananku.

Entah kenapa, rasanya tangga ini sekarang menjadi lebih suram dan gelap. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan bercak-bercak darah yang mengisi setiap anak tangga. Membuatku semakin penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi di sini.

Awalnya, aku pergi ke tempat ini karena ingin menemui Tousan, untuk membicarakan tentang perkembangan anak perusahaan Sharingan –perusahaan yang dipimpin Tou-san, yaitu Taka, perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpinku. Aku ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku akan mengembangkan sayap Taka ke Amerika. Dan aku yakin, Tousan pasti senang dengan keputusanku.

DOOR!

Aku membelalakkan mata onyx-ku begitu mendengar sebuah suara tembakan yang berasal dari ruangan Tou-san. Aku terpaku sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang mungkin terjadi di ruang itu. Seketika, aku berlari menuju pintu yang penuh dengan ukiran mewah itu. Rambut raven-ku sedikit bergoyang pelan karena angin yang menerpa.

Dan saat itu, aku terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Oh, kau datang, baka otouto…"

* * *

DEEP © Takeuchi Mihara

Chapter 1 : AWAL

"Naruto-sama, ini kuncinya…" ucap seorang pria berambut silver dan menggunakan masker aneh di wajahnya pelan. Tangannya terulur ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum dan menerima benda yang diberikan oleh butlernya itu. "Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Pria yang bernama dipanggil Kakashi itu hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

* * *

Xxx

Aku melihat senyum Kakashi yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya. Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia selalu memakai masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang lumayan gagah itu.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di depan rumah baruku, rumah dengan arsitektur Eropa yang sangat ketara. Yah, mulai hari ini aku pindah ke rumah ini, rumah yang ku impikan sejak kecil. Rumah yang menarik perhatianku sejak umur 5 tahun.

Dan yang paling penting, rumah ini memiliki banyak kenangan yang mulai terhapus dari ingatanku.

Alasan lain yang membuatku memilih rumah ini sebagai rumah huni baru adalah karena letaknya yang terpencil. Ya, rumah ini terletak tepat di pinggiran kota, mengarah ke hutan terlarang –yang konon hutan itu adalah tempat terkenal untuk bunuh diri. Dan ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menyendiri dan mencari inspirasi untuk menulis novel terbaru.

Hm… Selain menjadi mahasiswa, kerja sambilanku adalah menjadi novelis. Novel yang kutulis biasanya hanyalah novel tentang drama percintaan remaja. Dan entah kenapa kali ini, aku ingin menulis novel misteri. Hahahaha.

"Kenapa anda tertawa sendiri, Naruto-sama?" suara seseorang mengganggu perkenalanku kepada kalian. Tentu saja, suara itu pasti suara Kakashi.

Aku mengembangkan senyum, "Tidak. Aku hanya senang akhirnya bisa menempati rumah ini." Ucapku riang sambil membuka pintu setinggi 3 meter yang tepasang di hadapanku. Pintu berwarna coklat tua, lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran indah yang terpahat mulus di pintu ini menambah kesan mewah rumah ini. Dan yang terlihat pertama kali adalah sebuah ruang tamu besar yang furniture nya masih terawat. Yah, sebenarnya segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam rumah ini bukan punyaku, ini adalah peninggalan dari pemilik sebelumnya.

Di sisi sayap kiri ruangan, terdapat beberapa sofa kuning gading yang ditata sangat apik. Di dekatnya terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang berisi banyak buku yang kuyakini adalah buku tentang bisnis. Bisa kupastikan dengan melihat judul-judul buku itu yang menjurus ke permasalahan ekonomi. Huuah, buku yang membosankan. Aku takkan membacanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan mata shapphire-ku ke sisi sayap kanan. Di sana terdapat perapian yang lumayan besar, dan masih bagus untuk dipakai. Tapi sebenarnya, perhatianku bukan ke perapian itu. Tapi… ke sesuatu yang berada di dekat perapian.

Sebuah foto besar berbingkai kayu berwarna gelap menarik perhatianku. Dan entah kenapa kakiku berjalan menuju foto yang menampilkan sosok seseorang yang rasanya, aku mengenalinya…

"Ng? Naruto-sama?"

Foto itu, foto seorang lelaki berambut spike yang berwarna raven. Matanya sekelam batu onyx, seakan mampu menyedot setiap orang ke dalam pusaran jiwa yang kelam. Kulitnya yang putih susu sangat kontras dengan mata dan rambutnya, menampakkan kesan yang menurutku, sangat dingin. Tak ada cela di wajah bak purnama itu. Hanya satu kata yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku saat melihat foto orang ini, sempurna.

"Kakashi, siapa orang ini?" tanyaku penasaran tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada foto itu.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat kemudian mengeluarkan suara, "Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik sebelumnya rumah ini."

Aku mengerenyit heran, "Pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya? Yang waktu itu menjual rumah ini padaku 'kan bukan orang ini."

"Yang waktu itu hanyalah penjaga rumah ini, nona Haruno Sakura, orang kepercayaan Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Lalu, kau tahu di mana Sasuke ini sekarang?"

"Dia menghilang sejak 13 tahun yang lalu, Naruto-sama" ucap Kakashi agak pelan.

Aku membalikkan badan menatap wajah Kakashi, meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa?"

Pria berambut silver yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku ini hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuannya, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Naruto-sama."

Aku mendesah kecewa. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kecewa mendengar berita ini. Padahal aku merasa mengenalinya. Ya, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat masih kecil. Tapi, di mana?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda ingin pindah kemari, Naruto-sama?" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Tatapanku menerawang menatap jendela besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, "Aku ingin mengasingkan diri dulu dari semua penjilat itu. Aku muak dengan tingkah mereka yang terus saja mencari muka di hadapanku, hanya karena aku adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze."

Aku dapat mengetahui kalau Kakashi tersenyum maklum dari balik maskernya tanpa menatapnya, "Lagipula, aku ingin menulis novel baru…"

"Berusahalah, Naruto-sama…" katanya yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

"Arigatou, Kakashi…"

Xxx

"Jadi, kau Naruto… Sudah lama aku menunggumu di sini, Dobe…"

* * *

-DEEP-

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan bermata biru berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah barunya. Kenapa sendirian? Karena tentu saja memang keinginannya begitu. Yah, Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya bukan orang yang benci keramaian, tapi karena rasa muaknya terhadap semua penjilat bodoh yang sudah lama terpendam tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Tak lama, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapkan kepala pirangnya ke sebuah pintu besar berwarna senada dengan pintu utama rumah ini. Dan dengan satu dorongan pelan, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar.

"Jadi ini kamar utamanya…" gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

Ia melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki ruangan itu. Pandangannya menerawang ke setiap penjuru kamar. Terlalu kagum pada corak-corak indah yang terdapat di kamar megah ini.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sebuah suara baritone yang asing di telinga itu mengejutkannya. Mata shapphire-nya terbelalak lebar. Dan entah kenapa sekarang tubuhnya membeku sesaat. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badan mungilnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak dapat di percayainya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Dobe…"

* * *

Xxx

Rambut spike berwarna raven, kulit putih susu, dan lagi… warna batu onyx yang terpasang di wajah itu…

"Ka-kau…!" teriakku tak percaya. Lidahku kelu untuk mengucap kata. Padahal banyak kata yang ingin kutumpahkan pada orang ini.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkannya. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke arahku. Dan entah kenapa, kaki ini tak bisa bergerak. Seolah diriku membeku karena menatap matanya.

Bisa kurasakan, hembusan napas beratnya menerpa wajah tan-ku, dan itu membuat tubuhku merinding. Lalu tak butuh waktu lama, aku merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin di bibirku.

Dia menciumku!

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Namun entah mengapa tubuhku tak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku malah melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Oh, ada apa denganku?

Matanya yang sempat tertutup, kini perlahan tebuka dan menatapku. Tapi, tunggu… matanya berbeda warna. Matanya yang sekarang… berwarna ruby, bukan onyx.

"Akhirnya kau kembali… Dobe-ku…"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa berat dan tubuhku lemas. Dan setelah itu, kegelapan dengan cepat menelanku.

Xxx

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven kini tengah tersenyum kepada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis yang kini akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo panjang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu dari keluarga yang terpandang di Jepang karena tingkat kepesatan perusahaan yang tinggi.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di tepi danau yang berada di sebelah rumah tua bergaya Eropa yang menjadi hunian mereka berdua. Yah, pada awalnya rumah itu hanyalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda raven. Namun saat ini Hinata juga ikut tinggal di sana karena paksaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap luasnya danau misterius itu. Dasi yang terikat di kemeja putihnya melambai, mengikuti alur angin yang mempermainkannya, "Aku takut…"

Hinata, gadis bermata lavender ini mengerenyitkan alis, terlalu bingung dengan perkataan pasangannya yang kelewat aneh.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun…?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menunduk sehingga poni ravennya menutupi wajah pucatnya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, seperti sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit.

"Aku takut…" jeda sejenak, "Aku takut kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi, Hinata,"

Sang gadis Hyuuga tercengang setelah mendengar pemuda itu berbicara dengan sedikit emosi kali ini. Perlahan, dia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Tenang saja… Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-kun…" ucap Hinata lembut. "Lagipula, apa yang kau takutkan?" Hinata mengelus lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Aku takut Aniki brengsek itu melukaimu, Hinata. Karena kekuatan aneh dari klan ku ini, kami bisa melukai orang lain,"

"Hm…" Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Tenang saja… Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Ka-kau terlalu khawatir." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn,"

"Ah, penyakit pelit kata-mu kambuh lagi…"

"Hn,"

Hinata pun tertawa riang. Seolah merasa tanpa beban.

'Padahal dia tak tahu… Kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya…'

* * *

-DEEP-

Bayangan kegelapan dari masa lalu…

Kini kembali

Dari dalam jiwa-mu sendiri…

Benar 'kan, Sasuke?

Tolong jangan Tanya saya mengapa saya bukannya melanjutkan I Care Dobe, tapi malah membuat fic lain… *ditimpuk reader* yah, I Care Dobe sedang dalam proses… maaf menunggu lama, ya~ *gak ada yang nunggu tuh* silahkan lihat facebook saya di .com/namikazenamichitake

Hara tahu, fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Karena itu, bisakah para senpai membantu saya? Q_Q *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Tolong kasih concrit *begini bukan tulisannya?* , jangan flame… hehehe ^^a

Arigatou Gozaimasu,

"Takeuchi Mihara"


End file.
